hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
HitmanReborn-Wiki Diskussion:Artikel des Monats
Abstimmung November 2013 Welches ist die beste Arc? Introduction Arc Kokuyo Arc Varia Arc Future Arc (Manga) Future Arc (Anime) Arcobaleno Trials Arc Choice Arc Inheritance Succession Arc Future Final Battle Arc Inheritance Ceremony Arc Curse of the Rainbow Arc Beachtet dabei, das die Future Arc im Manga bis zum Endkampf vs. Byakuran gilt, die Future Arc im Anime lediglich bis zum Ende der Melon-Basis. Die nächsten Themen Hier werde ich mal ein paar "Themen" für die nächsten Artikelwahlen sammeln. Wenn ihr Ideen habt, schreibt sie ruhig hinzu! --Game Over ... planet-punk 09:05, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *Bester Bösewicht *Beliebtestes Mädchen *Beliebtester Junge *Bester Arc *Beliebteste Ringe *Bester Boss *Beliebtestes Opening *Beliebtestes Ending *Beliebtestes Element *Beliebtester Arcobaleno *Lustigster Charakter *Beliebteste Mafia *Bester Wächter *anderes Thema (bitte in der Kommentarseite angeben) Wir haben ja jetzt schon einige, ich werde mal eine Abstimmung für das nächste Thema machen :3. Natürlich können neue Themen immer hinzu gefügt werden. Bereits gewählte Themen werden dann gestrichen ^^. --Game Over ... planet-punk 12:00, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Thema Dezember Welches Thema wollt ihr für den Dezember? Beliebtestes Mädchen Beliebtester Junge Beliebteste Ringe Beliebtester Arcobaleno Beliebtestes Element Lustigster Charakter Bester Vongola-Wächter = 2010 = Abstimmung für den Monat Juli So, nachdem wir den Artikel des Monats jetzt ein halbes Jahr lang schon machen, wollte ich mal schauen, ob wir jetzt mal als Test den nächsten Artikel via Umfrage bestimmen können. Es treiben sich ja doch einige Seelen hier im Wiki rum, egal ob angemeldet oder unangemeldet, also hoffe ich, dass ihr alle schön fleißig abstimmt! Für Juli könnt ihr zwischen Tsunas Wächtern wählen (ohne Yamamoto und hibari, da diese ja schon einmal AdM waren ;)). Viel Spaß beim Abstimmen! --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 11:21, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) → Gewinner ist CHROME DOKURO. Abstimmung für den Monat August Da die letzte Umfrage so super geklappt hat und Viele abgestimmt haben, gibt es hier die nächste für den Monat August! Zur Auswahl stehen die Six Funeral Wreaths, auch wenn der Artikel Daisy kaum ausgebaut ist, was ich aber demnächst ändern werde :). --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 20:30, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) → Gewinner ist BLUEBELL. Abstimmung für den Monat September Diesmal wird es als Thema "Beliebtestes VARIA Mitglied" geben ;). Ab morgen kann abgestimmt werden! --Game Over ... planet-punk 09:05, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) → Gewinner ist SQUALO. Abstimmung für den Monat Oktober Es ist zwar noch nicht ganz September, aber an den Ergebnissen hätte sich nicht mehr viel geändert. Deshalb eröffne ich hier schon einmal das Wahllokal für den Oktoberartikel mit dem Thema Bester Bösewicht, wobei ich Squalo mal raus nehme, immerhin wurde er jetzt gerade gewählt. Manche Personen davon sind nicht wirklich Bösewichte, haben jedoch eine negative Einstellung den "Guten" gegenüber. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 20:41, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Mit einer Wahlbeteiligung wie noch nie zuvor, folgt ein weiteres Varia Mitglied als Artikel des Monats! → Gewinner ist XANXUS. Abstimmung für den Monat November Diesmal steht der beste Arc zu Debatte. ACHTUNG LESEN!!!: Dabei habe ich mich entschieden, den Future Arc zwei Mal zu nennen. Dies hat den Grund, da es einmal den Manga Future Arc gibt, der Arcobaleno Trials und Inheritance Succession ausschließt und den Anime Future Arc, welcher Teil des großen "Future Arcs/Ten Years Later Arcs" ist, und nur bis zum Arcobaleno Trials Arc geht. Damit wird es ein mal den Future Arc (Manga) und Future Arc (Anime) geben. → Gewinner ist der INHERITANCE CEREMONY ARC. Abstimmung für den Monat Dezember Diesmal könnt ihr das beste Opening des Animes wählen! Viel Spaß dabei! --- to the EXTREME! ~ planet-punk 14:42, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) → Gewinner ist LISTEN TO THE STEREO. = 2011 = Abstimmung für den Monat Januar Leider viel zu später, aber dennoch: hier die Abstimmung für den Monat Januar. Diesmal könnt ihr den besten Arcobaleno wählen ^^. --- to the EXTREME! ~ planet-punk 14:04, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Gewinner ist Collonello. Kategorie:HitmanReborn-Wiki Abstimmung für Februar Für den Februar 2011 wurde das Thema "beliebteste Mafia" gewählt. Stimmt nun hier für eure Lieblings-Famiglia ab. Die Varia und CEDEF wurden bei dieser Abstimmung als eigenständige Familien eingetragen, obwohl sie ja genau genommen zur Vongola gehören. Gewinner ist die Vongola-Famiglia. = 2013 = Abstimmung September Nachdem der Artikel des Monats 2 1/2 Jahre lang nicht weitergeführt wurde, wird noch einmal ein Anlauf gestartet, das ganze Projekt wiederzubeleben. Die Abstimmung wird dieses Mal, unabhängig von dem, was eigentlich für März 2011 erst einmal gewählt wurde, ein anderes Thema sein. Die nachfolgenden Kategorien können nach wie vor natürlich wieder per Abstimmung gewählt wurden. Dieses Mal lautet das Thema der Abstimmung 'Beliebtester (Mafia-)Boss', diese ist oben zu finden. Gewinner ist Giotto. DavisWTG (Diskussion) 12:06, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Abstimmung Oktober Neuer Monat, neues Glück. Nachdem die Beteiligung im letzten Monat wie erwartet spärlich war, wird nun eine neue Abstimmung für den Artikel des Monats Oktober stattfinden, dieses Mal in der Kategorie Bestes Ending. Ich hoffe auf eine rege Teilnahme. Gewinner ist Famiglia. DavisWTG (Diskussion) 11:36, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Abstimmung November Ohne große Umschweife, die Wahl für den November. Das Thema lautet dieses Mal "Beste Arc". Wie immer das Wählen für das Thema im nächsten Monat nicht vergessen. DavisWTG (Diskussion) 11:44, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC)